un nuevo futuro para los dos
by roxelanali
Summary: [en progreso][capitulo 1] [continuacion de solo un momento] porque tan solo por un momento los malos entendidos deben terminar, para poder empezar un nuevo futuro, shaoran y sakura deben permitirse perdonar los errores del futuro para poder tener un mejor comienzo.


los personajes pertenecen a sakura cc que son de las chicas del clam, pero la historia es mia.

continuación se solo un momento

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

Un nuevo comienzo.

En algún lugar en Japón

-no, ella no pudo entregarse de nuevo a él y ser de nuevo la madre sus hijos, no eso no lo – gritaba un hombre encapuchado a una chica pelinegra con cabello rizado.

-amo recuerde no se puede alterar.-dice la chica que veía a su amo con amor. Puesto que desde niños la había amado aunque este no le correspondiera.

-por favor, dime que la tonta de Lilia dijo mentiras….-dice a manera de súplica.

-lo siento mi señor yo lo vi con mis propios ojos y sentí, como el aura de Kinomoto cambiaba era aún más cálida de lo que fue en el pasado. – dijo la joven al ver a su amado.

-vete déjame solo…. –ella solo asintió y se marchó.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de una gran mansión recordaban el día que nacieron a Kinomoto.

Era un día soleado y triste una chica de unos 15 años caminaba feliz alado de la persona que amaba yambos corrían para entrar al instituto, fue ahí que se conocieron, el chico pelinegro y la chica pelinegra con cabellos rizados entraron al salón y fueron presentados.

-hola mi nombre es sakura Kinomoto, ellos son shaoran Li y ella es tomoyo Daidouji.-dice la castaña

-hola yo soy Yuki y él es luna –dice la peli-negra

¿Quieren comer con nosotros?-pregunto tomoyo a lo cual asentimos y fuimos con ellos.

Pronto nos integramos a su círculo de amigos y como tomoyo, sakura , y shaoran saben que teníamos magia y que no éramos malos y que nuestra magia era controlable ellos se volvieron más unidos a nosotros y nosotros a ellos, en fin el tiempo paso y la obsesión de luna por sakura fue creciendo más y más, el día que se enteró que shaoran se casaba con red y vio a sakura mal quería matarlo, pero se detuvo, pero poco tiempo después sakura, tomoyo y Eriol desaparecieron, cuando en semanas fuimos por negocios de nuestro padre a Britania y vimos a sakura con una pansa de gestación se volvió loco porque él sabía que el padre era shaoran y él estaba con otra, cuando nos mandaron la invitación de la boda de sakura él no lo acepto y quiso matar al chico que se casaba con ella, pero nos enteramos que él estaba enfermo y era cuestión de tiempo para que ella fuera viuda, así que el decidió esperar pero por más que intento a cercarse a sakura, pero ella parecía otra persona, y ahora que ella esta con el de nuevo no sé lo que sea capaz de hacer, aunque soy su hermana, lo amo y no quiero que nada le pase, sé que mi amor es enfermizo , pero si matar a sakura es la solución entonces lo are para que esa tonta obsesión se vaya…..

**_Lilia Reed_**

Esa maldita perra, está viva y le dará a MI shaoran otro crio más, pero que injusta es la vida ¿porque shaoran no me ama a mí? 'que le ven a ella que no me ven a mí? Pero shaoran me las pagara ellos no serán felices mientras yo esté viva el será mío, así como antes, así como ahora, él siempre me ha pertenecido, y siempre lo será,….

Después de todo yo lo manipule para que quedara conmigo… yo, solo lo motive a que me eligiera a mí…

Pague para que chavos digieran que habían tenido relaciones con sakura, era cuestión de esperar para que shaoran lo supiera, el tomo más de la cuenta por su culpa y perdió, cuando me ayudaron a llevarlo aun hotel no pude resistirme y le quite la ropa, y me la quite dormí así, desnuda en su pecho, y a la mañana siguiente el no recordaba nada, y unas pocas semanas después aparecí con una priva de embarazo falsa, y él se casa conmigo pero como no me quería tocar, tu ve que inventar una escena que me hiciera perder a mi "hijo" pero no creí que realmente me quedara estéril por la caída, además que realmente estaba embarazada pero tenía menos tiempo de gestación de lo que esperaba, ese maldito legrado me hizo daño, pero lo bueno es que shaoran se quedó conmigo, si no fuera por el estúpido de su padre y de su maldita abogada el seguiría siendo mío.

Además, que esa maldita abogada resultó ser sakura Kinomoto, y cuando un día la seguí y vi que iba a un kínder, y de él salían dos niños que corrían y le llamaban "**_mamá_**" supe que algo andaba mal puesto que ese niño era la réplica de shaoran, y esa mocosa tenía el color de ojos de él.

No lo soporte, y más cuando apareció esa mujer y me enseño los besos que se daban, perdí la cordura, y un mostro que tenía reprimido surgía, ese día había comprado la peluca y los pupi-lentes, así como guantes y gracias a unas llamadas conseguí su teléfono.

Estaba en el parque pensando cómo hacer que esa viniera a mi cuando la vi que compraba unos helados, la seguí y ahí estaba con **mi **shaoran comiendo helado riendo y besándose, como dos malditos colegiales que acababan de declararse, eso hizo que perdiera la razón, me puse la peluca y los pupi-lentes, tenía la daga en mi bolsillo, escribí un mensaje que decía "_voltea_" y camine cerca de ellos, shaoran se despidió de sakura me coloque a unos cuantos metros vi cómo se iba mande el mensaje ella volteo y le clave la daba pero vi que su aura era más cálida de lo que era, y se sentía extraña como si reservará energías, y eso quería decir que estaba embarazada de **mí shaoran de nuevo….**y no podía permitirlo. La primera fue en un costado, se sentía tan bien su sangre carmesí, corría en mis manos, estaba caliente su sangre, era reamente lindo pero de repente empecé a sentir mucho sueño, no sentí cuando estuve en los brazos de shaoran que me dejaba en el suelo y le lloraba a ella, yo solo pude atinar a decir.

"_nunca nacerá_"

Pero él no me prestó atención, ahora estoy_ en estas rejas, las cuales me impiden saber si ella esta vivía o muerta, pero si está viva…. Jajajaja la matare esta vez sí que la matare…_

**_P.v normal. 4 meses antes… _**

**_Hoshi ni yuuki ni kioku ni…Entre las estrellas el coraje y recuerdos _****_  
>Kimi no ashiato sagasu…Estoy buscando tus huellas<br>Douka towa no yasuragi… Ya sea por la paz eterna  
>Koko wa yume no tochuu de… Esta es la mitad de un sueño...<em>**

ambos chicos se encontraban detrás de la hermana y observaban maravillados tan hermoso jardín, fue cuando escucharon la hermosa voz que les llamaba voltearon al centro y ambos vieron una cabellera castaña ondulada que le llegaba a la chica a la mitad de la espalda, y a delante de ella una chica dentro de la fuente de cabellos rosas, y alrededor de ella un niño que si bien era el vivo retrato de su padre cuando era pequeño pero con una diminuta diferencia y era los ojos ya que estos tenían el color de su madre

Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku…Con alas que no pueden volar corro por una colina  
>Michi kara hagurete kono me o tojiteku Cuando me alejo del camino cierro mis ojos y continúo<p>

Del otro lado vieron a una niña de ojos ámbar y cabellos castaños que ella era la viva imagen de su madre a excepción de sus ojos, ambos chicos tenían los ojos serrados y tarareaban la canción que su madre cantaba

Hoshi ni yuuki ni kioku ni- Entre las estrellas el coraje y recuerdos  
>Kimi no ashiato sagasu - Estoy buscando tus huellas<br>Douka towa no yasuragi - Ya sea por la paz eterna  
>Koko wa yume no tochuu de -Esta es la mitad de un sueño...<p>

Mientras tanto la madre tenia lo ojos serrados y no noto las presencias del padre de sus hijos y su amigo.

Estaba tan entretenida cantando la canción que solo abrió los ojos cuando kero y yue se le acercaron y le dijeron que shaoran y Eriol la estaban viendo.

**_Itsuka subete modorite -Solo fue el día que volvió  
>Sora no hate hitorikiri -A esa promesa del cielo<br>Anata ga matsu yasuragi -La paz que ha esperar a que tu  
>Hikari no ato nokoshite -Dejes atrás una estela de luz<em>**

**_Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku - Con alas que no pueden volar corro por una colina  
>Michi kara hagurete kono me o tojiteku- Cuando me alejo del camino cierro mis ojos y continúo<em>**

Yume ni ai ni kokoro ni -Dejes atrás una estela de luz  
>Kimi no ashiato sagasu -Estoy buscando tus huellas<br>Towa no hikari nokoshite -Dejando atrás una luz eterna  
>Yurugi no nai tsubasa de -Con estas inquebrantables alas…<p>

Towa no ai o anata ni - Con estas inquebrantables alas…

Sakura volteo y les dirigió una hermosa sonrisa….

continuara...

* * *

><p>comentarios déjenlos por favor...<p>

att: roxelanali


End file.
